Prank
by Gsvsvsvs
Summary: Gw hamil ank kuk-Myg Ini beneran?-Jjk Hahaha.. Si kuki percaya hyung?-Jhs /Kookga/Sope/Min yoongi-Jeon Jungkook-Jung Hoseok/BL/yaoi/BtsStory
1. Chapter 1

**~GsvsVsvs~**

 _Pairing: Kookga, Sope_

 _Warning!: BOYxBOY , bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, typo bertebaran_

Yoongi terlihat duduk disofa ruang keluarga. Menggonta-ganti channel tv dengan malas. Mengambil hpnya, mungkin ia bisa memanggil hoseok kerumahnya. Ia benar-benar sangat bosan sekarang.

 ** _Yoongi_**

Hob~

 ** _Hosiki_**

Ne hyung?

Knpa?

 ** _Yoongi_**

Wruu?

Gak. Nanya aj.

Kermh dong.

 ** _Hosiki_**

Dirmh.

Y_-

Sekalian ya hyung,

gw pen buat video baru

Tunggu.

Yoongi terlihat menatap hpnya. Bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur. Mungkin ia butuh beberapa cemilan.

 _15 menit kemudian._

Sial. Dimana bocah itu?' pikir yoongi. Yoongi benar-benar bosan. Dan hoseok sungguh lama. Yoongi mengambil hpnya, ingin mengirim pesan kembali ke hoseok. Tapi-

 **Ting**

Suara bel menghentikannya

Yoongi kemudian berjalan dan membuka pintu untuk hoseok.

Yoongi sangat yakin itu pasti hoseok.

"Darimana aja lu, bocah!" kata yoongi gak selow.

Hoseok hanya nyengir ganteng depan pintu.

"maapin hyung, biasalah macet"

"Macet. Macet. Bilang aj lu males nemenin gw!"

Yoongi berjalan masuk diikuti hoseok. Yoongi tidak berhenti mengoceh mulai dari pintu hingga kini, mereka sudah ruang tv. Mulut yoongi seperti kereta yang gerbongnya panjang banget.

Hoseok yang melihat yoongi tidak berhenti mengoceh. Mulai berpura-pura ngambek dan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan alay.

"yaudah deh hosiki mah apa atuh, baru datang dimarain. Hosiki ngambek! Hosiki pulang ajin"

"Ehh. Berani lu keluar dimari. Gw jadiin tytyd lu makanan chuky!"

Sekedar pemberitahuan chuky itu serigala peliharaan tetangga yoongi yang suka ngejar terus ngegigit. Si chuky itu suka banget ma yoongi. Sering ngikutin yoongi kalo yoongi lewat.

"Yoongi ma chuky itu sodaraan, kembar malahan. Sifatnya sebelas duabelas. Ganas" kata hoseok.

Dan berakhir dengan hoseok yang berteriak manggil mamanya karna yoongi ngumpanin dia dichuky.

Hoseok kemudian menggeleng dan menutup selangkangannya.

"Ampun hyung. Masa depan inihh"

Yoongi kemudian duduk ditemani hoseok. Hoseok kemudian mengeluarkan hpnya. Sekedar mengecek notif diakun sosmednya.

"Ohh iya hyung, gw lupa. Gw pen ngajak hyung buat video prank"

"prank?"

"iya hyung. Jadi, kita nulis apa tantangannya sama nama orang yang pengen kita prank ngin"

"Maksudnya?"

Sungguh. Yoongi masih bingung dengan perkataan hoseok.

"yaelah hyung_-. Main aja dulu entar ngerti juga ko"

Hoseok kemudian menulis tantangan nya dan menyuruh yoongi untuk menulis nama teman hingga kenalan mereka. Yoongi menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu pada hoseok.

Melipat kertas nya dan memasukkan nya ke dua toples berbeda.

Hoseok terlihat menyiapkan kamera. Sedikit memperbaiki penampilannya dan menyalakan kamera.

"Yaa, disini hosiki. Youtuber ganss. Yang ngalahin gans nya Jhope bts~~"

Yoongi hanya menatap aneh hoseok yang terlihat membuka acaranya. Dan menjelaskan tentang video apa yang akan dibawakannya kali ini. Ia tau hoseok itu seorang youtuber. Tapi melihat hoseok begini,

'jadi ini ya yang dilakuin hoseok kalo nge youtuber. Alay gila' pikir yoongi.

"Ohh iya kali ini gw ditemenin sahabat sekaligus hyung gw yang paling swag. Min yoongi. Hyung tolong sapa yang lain.."

"Yoongi."

Hoseok hanya menatapnya_-

"Tuh kan. Gw bilang dia swag bgt! Daripada banyak bacot mending kita mulai"

Hoseok kemudian mengajak yoongi push untuk menentukan siapa yang memulai.

Yoongi mendapat bagian pertama. Ia terlihat mengocok/? Toples pertama dan mengambil satu kertas didalamnya. Melakukan hal yang sama pada toples kedua.

Membuka kertas pertama dan membacanya dengan lantang

"hamil. Kita melakukannya sebulan yang lalu. Waktu itu kita berdua mabuk."

"Hahahaha.. Lu dapat hyung!" Hoseok terlihat tertawa dengan keras.

"Hah?"

"siapa yang melakukannya?haha.."

Hoseok bertanya dengan diselingi menahan tawa.

Yoongi kemudian membuka kertas keduanya.

"Jungkook"

"Hahaha... Hahahaha.."

Hoseok kembali tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia kembali tertawa dengan keras.

"Apa yang harus gw lakuin?" Yoongi benar-benar bingung. Apa yang ditertawakan hoseok itu.

"Hah.." menghela nafas pelan mencoba mengatur nafas.

"Jadi hyung, lu harus mengirimkan pesan ke Jungkook. Bilang padanya, hyung hamil anaknya dari sebulan yang lalu. Dan bilang kalo hyung dan dia melakukannya saat kalian mabuk"

Hoseok terlihat mengatur nafasnya dan menjelaskan ke yoongi maksud dari kertas pertama.

Yoongi hanya melotot mendengar penjelasan hoseok.

"Hah?"

"Ayok hyung cepet hubungin Jungkook, kacian dedek bayinya gak ketauan sama papanya hehe"

Yoongi terlihat ingin menolak sebelum hoseok natap dia kaya anak anjing yang tersesat.

"ayolah hyungiee..." rengek hoseok

Yoongi menatap datar hoseok, melirik kecil kearah kamera yang masih merekam. Ia kemudian mengambil hpnya dan mulai mengirim pesan pada Jungkook.

 ** _Yoongi_**

Kuk.

 ** _Jungkook_**

Ya?

 ** _Yoongi_**

Gw pen ngmng serius ma lu.

 ** _Jungkook_**

Ne hyungie?

 ** _Yoongi_**

Sebenarnya

Gw hamil ank lu kuk.

Yoongi terlihat mulai menyukai perannya. Serius membalas pesan Jungkook.

 ** _Jungkook_**

Hah?

Seriusan hyung?

Bagaimana mungkin?

Hoseok terlihat menahan tawanya. Ia tak tahan dengan percakapan itu. Yoongi terlihat benar-benar memainkan perannya dengan baik.

 ** _Yoongi_**

Ini udah sebln kuk.

Gw tkt blng ma lu.

 ** _Jungkook_**

Ini beneran?

 ** _Yoongi_**

Iy kuk.

Wktu itu kta ngelakuin itu

pas kt ber2 mabuk.

Hoseok udah gak tahan, ia ketawa sampe puyengmules.

"Hahaha.. Si kuki percaya hyung? Haha astaga perut gw"

 _10 menit berlal_ u

"Ucet. Balasnya lama." Yoongi

"lu meranin peran kurang greget kali. Jangan2 dia udah tau lagi hyung?"

Yoongi tidak menanggapi hoseok. Hoseok kembali menyapa penontonnya.

Yoongi terus memperhatikan hpnya, sampai sebuah pesan masuk. Ia membuka pesannya dan membelakkan matanya. Itu pesan dari Jungkook

 ** _Jungkook_**

Hyung. Gw ad didpn rmh lu.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

_**~GsvsVsvs~**_

 _Pairing: Kookga, Sope_

 _Warning!: BOYxBOY , bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, typo bertebaran_

 **Chap 2**

"Anjuu. Si kuki ada diluar!"

Yoongi panik. Suer. Jantung nya udah degeun-degeun. Si Jungkook udah didepan. Hoseok malah makin ngakak.

"Hahaha.. Haha... Hyung samperin tuh calon papanya dedek bayi lu haha.."

Hoseok tidak melihat perubahan raut wajah yoongi. Ia hanya tertawa dan tertawa. Bahkan lupa kalau dia lagi rekaman.

"Ehh jurig, sialan lu! Gw umpanin ke chuky juga lu!"

Hoseok diam. Bisa ilang masa depannya kalo dia masih ketawa. Yoongi itu gak pernah main-main sama perkataannya cuy.

 **Ting**

Bel rumah yoongi berbunyi

"aduhh elu sihh, gimana ini?!"

Yoongi makin degeun-degeun . Melihat layar hpnya yang berkedip. Ada pesan lagi dari Jungkook.

 **Jungkook**

Hyung?

Bukain pintunya dong

Yoongi hanya bisa menatap pesan Jungkook. 'apa gw alasan aja ya? Bilang aja gw lagi dirumah temen' pikir yoongi. Mengetik pesan dihpnya.

 **Yoongi**

Gw lg gak di rmh.

 **Jungkook**

Wruu? Ak jemput.

'anjuu ni anak rese ih, gw jujur aja kali ya?' batin yoongi gemes.

Yoongi balik ke hoseok.

"Hob, gw jujur ajin kali ya? Sedeng gw ngirim pesan ke ni bocah" tanya yoongi.

"Terserah hyung aja sih"

Yoongi mengangguk, kemudian berpikir kata-kata yang pas buat jelasin ke Jungkook kalo ini tuh prank.

 **Yoongi**

Gk usah.

Kuk

Ada yg pen gw omngin lg ke elu.

Ini lbh pnting.

 **Jungkook**

Ko gtu?

Ne hyungie

 **Yoongi**

Sebenarnya-

Gw itu

 _Trekkk_

"Hyungie?"

Suara pintu diselingi Jungkook mengalun dengan lembut. Jungkook masuk kerumah yoongi. Orang pintu rumahnya gak dikunci Hoseok. Tadinya sih Jungkook pen balik tapi pas muter kenop pintunya ehh kebuka, yaa Jungkook masuk ajalah.

Si hoseok diem. Kicep. Gak tau pen ngomong apa

Si yoongi udah pen pingsan aja. Lahh, baru jga mau dijujurin udah masuk aja nih bocah.

"Hyungie?"

Jungkook kembali memanggil yoongi dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Jadi gimana?"

Hoseok berjalan cepat merapikan kameranya.

"H-hyung gw cabutt ya? Kan udah ada kuki yang nemenin. Teyuss selesein masalah kalian baek2. Videonya dilanjut lain kali ajin"

sebelum benar-benar ninggalin yoongi hyungnya, hoseok sempet ngebisik

"hyung, jelasinnya pelan2 ajin, entar kalo dia nolak kenyataan, ajak aja bikin debay beneran"

Hoseok balik langsung cuss ninggalin yoongi.

"Ehh Anjuu lu Hob-" teriak yoongi, sebelum ia bersitatap dengan jungkook

'Asuu.., gmana ngomongnya ini?!' batin yoongi nelangsa.

"K-kuk, s-sebenarnya"

"gw.. gw itu"

"Hyungie.." Jungkook menatap yoongi polos. Sekarang mereka berada diruangan makan. Bukan buat makan sih. Cuman yoongi lagi nyari tempat biar Jungkook gak mepet dia.

Duduk hadapan gini aja yoongi berasa pen lari. Apalagi kalo sampingan ampe mepet? Bisa pingsan dia

."Mm.. Jadi.. Jadi g-gini kuk"

Jungkook terdiam menukik alisnya melihat gelagat aneh yoongi hyungienya. Apa calon istrinya ini baik-baik saja? *calon istri pala lu kuk/plakk

"yaa hyungie, baby baik-baik ajakan?"

Yoongi melebarkan matanya mendengar kata-kata absurd Jungkook. 'nih bocah pede gila, percaya aja gitu sms gw' pikir yoongi.

Ia kemudian menggeser bangkunya sedikit kebelakang, mempersiapkan diri menjelaskan keadaan :'v

"S-sebenernya tadi.. Sms itu cuman-"

"Ohh soal waktu lu bohong ya, bilang gak ada dirumah? Gapapa hyung, gw tau ko. Hyung takut kan denger penolakan kuki? Kuki gak nolak ko, kuki malah seneng punya debay ma lu hyung"

Omongan yoongi kepotong ma celoteh tak berguna kesal juga omongannya dipotong2. Lah yoongi mah apa atuh, ngomong prank ke Jungkook ajin susah bet kayaknya.

Apa lagi dengar Jungkook ngomong yang tadinya mau protes omongan nya dipotong, malah ketelen lagi esmosi nya_-

"kuk bisa gak, gak motong omongan gw?" menatap sebal kukinya/? *aciee

Jungkook mengangguk menuruti perkataan yoongi. Ahh sepertinya calon ibu dari anak-anaknya ini sedang lelah. *gaya lu kuk_-

"Jadi soal gw hamil itu... sebenernya..-"

"...Mmm... mm cuman..-"

cuman prank dari hobi"

Seketika tatapan jungkook berubah menjadi tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"jadi...?"

tbc

tbcnya ngeselin gak?_- maapin


End file.
